Taking Chances
by Mrs.EdwardCullenWannabe
Summary: When Jade breaks up with Beck for the new bad boy Tori may finally have a chance. Instead of looking back years from now and wondering what would have happened, Tori finally decides it's time to start taking chances. Wish her luck. OPT R&R songfic


**A/N: I am a HUGE fan of Victorious-that show on Nick-and I absolutely LOVE Beck and I really think he should be with Tori but he's with Jade at the moment. I really think he has a thing for Tori because it's obvious that she has a thing for him. I decided to write this because I really am a big fan of Tori and Beck because of all the "moments" that they tend to have on the show. Well anyway I was just inspired to write this so enjoy!**

**Summary: It's the middle of their sophomore year for Tori and her friends. Beck and Jade are still together (sadly for Tori). But will the new bad boy, Zack Night tear Beck and Jade apart. Maybe Zack is more of a match for Jade than Beck. If so, then will Tori finally be able to express to Beck that she likes him more than just a friend? And will he feel the same way?**

**Theme song for this fic: Taking Chances by Rachel Berry (Lea Michele from Glee…this song being the Glee version)**

**Taking Chances**

**TPOV **

I opened the doors of my performing arts school, Hollywood Arts, and stepped in. In my left hand I held a cappuccino with extra whip cream and my right shoulder carried shoulder bag. I had a good fifteen minutes before class. I made my way to my locker and opened it by using the combination. I tried grabbing my needed books and putting them in my bag but that failed when I felt the four books in my arm slipping. I was going to use my other hand but then I remembered the cappuccino that it was holding.

I huffed, annoyed.

"You look like you could use some help." I looked up as Beck jogged over and took my cappuccino from me and two of my books.

I smiled up at him completely grateful. "Thanks Beck."

"No problem." He shrugged.

I shoved the two books I had into my bag and then the two that Beck was holding for me. When I was settled I took my cappuccino from him and sipped it.

Beck chuckled and I looked at him.

"What?"

He just chuckled as he took a napkin from his jean pocket and wiped my top lip gently. He crumpled up the napkin and tossed it into a nearby garbage can. My cheeks reddened as I looked down at my purple checkered converse.

"That's embarrassing," I muttered.

Beck chuckled at my embarrassment. "Not that bad. It was actually kind of cute."

I looked up and gave him a small smile. We stared into each others eyes for a moment.

"Hey guys!" Cat's perky voice chimed.

I winced and turned toward my friends.

"Hey Cat," I greeted her forcing myself to smile even though she just ruined me and Beck's moment.

Following her were my other two friends, Andre and Robbie with Robbie's extremely creepy puppet, Rex.

"We should get to class," Beck suggested nonchalantly.

I looked at him. Had we not just had a moment? Oh wait. It doesn't matter if we did because he has a girlfriend. I swallowed the lump in my throat. We all walked to first period which was Math.

You're probably thinking that all a performing arts school teaches is arts. It's also a _school_ so we have different performing art classes every day at different periods and then we also have the regular boring classes but the teachers are new and exciting so it's always entertaining to be in regular classes. We entered the empty classroom-the only ones here. I sat down at my desk.

Cat sat down and tossed her red velvet colored hair over her shoulder. "Is Jade sick today?"

"No, Jade is here and not sick."

I looked up and at the doorway stood Jade with her usual bored expression. I cringed at her eyebrow piercing and dark clothing. I noticed that she had traded in her purple streaked hair for platinum streaked.

"Hey toots," Robbie's puppet said to Jade.

Jade scowled at Robbie. "If he talks again then I'm making him into a nice and cozy fire," Jade warned.

Robbie gulped. Andre shook his head, his dreads swinging. I watched with a pang of jealousy as Jade sat down at her desk across from Beck, reached over and stuck her tongue down his throat. I quickly turned away.

"Try not to swallow each other," I mumbled so low that no one could hear.

Just then the bell rang and others entered the classroom. Jade pushed Beck away like he was some sort of rag doll. I frowned at that and so did Beck. If _I_ was his girlfriend, then I wouldn't treat him like that…not like some sort of animal was with respect. He was a _human _with _feelings_. I still just couldn't understand how Beck would want to date Jade.

They were just so _opposite_. He was sweet, loyal, understanding, caring and Jade was mean, untrustworthy, judgmental, and really didn't give a crap.

"Where's Mr. Stephens?" Cat asked me.

I shrugged then looked at my watch. Mr. Stephens was always earlier than the late bell. A moment later the door opened and in stepped Mr. Stephens with somebody following behind. It was a guy…a really _cute _guy. He was obviously a bad boy with black shaggy hair, dark leather clothing with motorcycle boots. He held in his right hand a motorcycle helmet and on his left shoulder a grey backpack and in his left hand was a wrinkled piece of yellow paper.

He walked to Mr. Stephens desk and handed him the paper. Mr. Stephens who was bent over his desk writing something down straightened up and faced the hot guy.

"Ah, yes…Mr. Night." He pushed his glasses up on his nose then shook the hot guys hand and faced the class. "Class, this is Zack Night…a new student. I trust that you will make him feel welcomed to Hollywood Arts."

As Zach sat down-which happened to be beside Jade-I noticed that almost all the girls couldn't keep their eyes off of him.

I watched as he looked at Jade and grinned, "Hey."

Jade actually smiled at him…like a _genuine _smile. I raised my eyebrows at this sight then I glanced to Beck who's jaw was clenched. I'm guessing he had seen Zach and Jade's little "exchange".

I chewed on the inside of my cheek. Oh boy.


End file.
